


Stupid Mistletoe

by aliythefangirl



Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [15]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Ryan and Hope are caught under a magical mistletoe and the only way out is to kiss.Set in 2x08
Relationships: Ryan Clarke & Hope Mikaelson, Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Stupid Mistletoe

_It just had to be him._

Caught under the mistletoe, spelled so you couldn’t leave until you kissed was Ryan Clarke and Hope Mikaelson.

I begrudgingly kissed him on the cheek but that didn’t work to break the enchantment.

“You need to kiss me for real, sweetheart.” He whispered as he bought me into his arms.

_Kiss him?_

I supposed I had to, what with Josie being all Christmas crazy and Lizzie on her finding Landon expedition.

“Fine. But no tongue.” I whispered and he softly grabbed my face.

Bringing his lips to mine, I felt a spark between us that caused me to disregard my “no tongue” rule. My tongue prodded open his mouth as I slipped my tongue inside his. I felt his hands grab my ass and supposed I didn’t want to stop him. It felt good to be kissed again and to be desired.

_But he’s Landon’s brother! Pretty much why I lost Landon in the first place!_

My arms looped around his neck and kept kissing him like my life depended on it.

I finally broke apart for air.

“Pretty sure we broke the enchantment, sweetheart.” He whispered, hands still around my ass.

“Shut up.” I whispered as I kissed him again, pulling him closer.

Our mouths moved as if on their accord as he lightly squeezed my ass. Pressed close against him, I could feel his chest.

He broke the kiss, breaking our mouths and tongues apart.

“Please...” I murmured as his hands also left my ass.

He chuckled.

“I’m going to die, sweetheart.” He stated.

I knew that, but the feeling of lust awakened in me shook me to my bones.

Kissing Landon was different, not bad different...Landon was a boy and Ryan was a man.

A man who could take me where I had never been before, on a journey.

He left to go to the portal, letting me muse on the fact I had just been kissed by my boyfriend(?)’s half brother and loved every minute of it.

Landon kissed me and sure it was great to have him back. But as we kissed, the kisses I shared with Ryan stayed inside my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually looking for a Holarke RP partner (On discord). So leave a comment if interested!


End file.
